XenoGirl vs The Predator
by Tristanthejawsfan
Summary: 3. XenoGirl vs Predator -The criminal gang "The Androids" hires a woman known as "The Predator" to kill XenoGirl. It's Halloween night for Natasha who is forced to swap costumes in order to answer The Predator's call. Let the hunt begin as the two women battle across the roofs of New York and ask themselves the question: "Who's the Predator? And who's the Prey?"
1. Chapter 1

XenoGIrl vs Predator

It was a dark and gloomy night in Manhattan. A single van drove through the fog, and into an alleyway that led them between two buildings. The door slid open and two members of the Android gang stepped out. They each carried an SMG. Another being stepped out of the van. One who wasn't human. He had gray hair and robotic yellow eyes. He wore a long white trench coat and grey jeans. His gaze made the other bots uncomfortable, but they were still proud to be members of his gang. A large gust of wind made them all uneasy.

"Are you sure The Predator is meeting us here?" said one of the nervous bots.  
"Of course. She never lies." their master replied. "Okay. But if I recall, she-"  
The bot never finished his sentence before a blue flash of light shot through his head. The impact of it caused his head to explode and the decapitated body collapsed to the floor. The other two bots frantically began screaming and aiming their guns everywhere, looking for the invisible culprit. Their leader stood in the middle, crossing his arms with a grin. Before either of them could ask him what was going on, one of them wound up with a spear stabbed through his head.

The other bot screamed at the sight and backed against the wall. The invisible hunter took this opportunity and fired a net over the man that pinned him to the wall. He struggled to break free but the corners of the net started to retract, pulling him tighter and tighter against the wall. Soon the net was so tight that it was cutting into his skin painfully. With his obscured vision, he barely made out the shape of the wrist blades that were slashing toward him. That was the last thing he saw.

The leader, whose name was Ash, clapped his robotic hands together as the killer's form was revealed from the air when she turned her cloak off. The woman pulled off her intimidating mask and looked at Ash. "Bravo Miss Charlotte Hunt. I love the new tech." he said.  
She walked over to her spear and twisted it around until the man's skull and part of his neck popped off. "Thank you Ash. I stole these prototypes from Weyland Industries." she said, pointing to her cloaking device and her shoulder mounted plasma canon. "Always good to get the right tools for a hunt as tricky as this one will be." "Quite right Miss Hunt." he replied.

The woman, whose name was Charlotte Hunt, stood at 5'11. She had dark blonde hair that was dyed black in a few places and was braided into tendrils. She wore an interesting suit of armor that covered her body. In the few places that her armor didn't cover, there was thick netting. In terms of weapons, you could only find more at the arms dealers. She had a pair of retractable wristblades in each gauntlet, on her right gauntlet she also had a net gun. There was of course the plasma canon on her shoulder. Which auto targeted in according to where the laser targeter on her mask was aiming. And finally, there was her retractable spear. Which she was pulling the skull off of.

Finally getting it off, she looked at the skull, and then stared at Ash. "You know what I require before payment." she said. "The skulls of three of your best men. These boys hardly knew how to hold their weapons against me." Ash simply continued to smile. "There are none who would know how to do so in your presence under my command. Besides me of course."  
"Most of my best men are kind of in jail right now, thanks to the Alien bitch." he added with a growl. "Finally!" she said. "We finally get to the main subject of this meeting. As I understand it, you would like me to make sure she never spits another drop of resin in this city again. Via killing the Chitinous Teen herself." she continued. "Yes." he said. "But I recall how fond you are of removing your victim's skulls for trophies. I'd be eager to see you take her head off before me."

Charlotte dropped the head on the dirty ground with a crack. "Ash, you know me. I don't do superhero hunts. You remember what happened to Wanda?" she reminded him. "Oh yes, of course. The other gang leaders and I still haven't heard back from her yet." he told her. "But from what I've seen, this XenoGirl character excites you. The Predator would not have stolen Xenomantium directly from Weyland Industries if she wasn't excited to hunt XenoGirl herself. Face it Miss Hunt, you admire her. She is the ultimate survivor, and you are the ultimate hunter. It is a match made in hell. And you would love nothing more than to engage yourself in a hunt after her and prove yourself to be better than her."

Charlotte merely shrugged and smiled. "You know me all too well." she said. "It is a deal." The two warriors shook hands. "Although I could use some extra cash. To help keep Weyland off my tail." "Very well." said Ash. With a snap of his fingers…nothing happened. Confused, Ash turned around and saw blood stains on the inside of the van's windshield. "Don't tell me you killed them too!" Ash looked back to find Charlotte holding a briefcase. "Don't mind if I do." she said as she clicked her mask into place and activated her cloak. The Predator vanished into thin air. "I was in the van with you morons the whole time." she snickered from the darkness, before leaping onto a rooftop and leaving the alley. The Android let out a sigh. "Cocky girl" he said. "She still doesn't know what she's dealing with. But she's the best chance I'm gonna find in this damned city."

{}

Peter Xander ran happily down the sidewalk. School had just gotten out, and it was Halloween night. A feeling of excitement came over the 12 year old, as the sun started setting behind the tall buildings of Manhattan. This cast massive shadows over the city that stretched out further than the buildings were tall. Peter always loved how fast the city darkened during autumn and Winter. And he felt certain that his sister, who was probably suiting up right now, also loved it. As he ran up to his doorstep, he slowed down upon seeing the flickering lights inside. Obviously Natasha's way of decorating their house to look spooky. But he also was sure that she intended to scare him inside somehow. Thinking ahead, he pulled his flashlight out of his backpack and turned it on.  
Nothing happened. Peter unscrewed the top to find that the batteries had been removed by someone. 'Gee, I wonder who.' he thought to himself SARCASTICALLY. Although he was the male in this family, Natasha had always been better at pulling pranks. Particularly scares. Just how well she planned these scares made Peter scared of what she could do. Even if he prepared himself, Natasha was always able to get him to flinch or even scream like a girl. Stepping up to the door, Peter took a deep breath.

He opened the door and found it hard to process exactly what was in the living room before him, due to the strobing lights. But as far as he could tell, the room was empty. Peter calmly hung his backpack and coat up before kicking his shoes off. The younger brother then began making his way slowly upstairs. He didn't get far up them however. Halfway up the stairs, what looked like a thin rope was lowered onto the steps behind him. Except, unlike a regular rope, this one crawled up the stairs to follow Peter. It was dark yellow, and looked like it had a sticky surface. Peter jumped as he heard a sharp hiss. Little did he know, the sound was merely a well-timed distraction. The resin rope used the opportunity to quickly wind around his ankles and drag him down the stairs. Bastian screamed for a few moments, but quickly stopped himself.  
"Okay Natasha. You got me. That's enough." He sighed as he was dragged to the bottom of the stairs. But he got no reply from his sister. Only more hisses. Resin began to spread from the rope and was starting to encase the nervous boy in a cocoon.  
"Natasha?! Natasha stop IT!" Peter cried, growing increasingly nervous.

As the resin finished encasing his legs, it started to spread up his waist. Then, from the shadows emerged his sister. She was clad in her XenogIrl suit. But her suit looked different. It was entirely black, and reminded Peter of the Xenoskin his mother was wearing when she was forced to cocoon him. He feared that the suit had somehow invaded Natasha's mind and made her more feral and animal-like. She towered over the boy, hissing menacingly. The resin was almost done now, and was finishing binding the boy's arms to his torso. The creature that his sister was being, brought her jaws up to her brother's face, letting out a hiss as her inner mouth snaked out and nipped his ear. Peter whimpered in fear as the resin rose up his neck. His sister grabbed the area where the resin reached his neck and stretched it out, preparing to pull it over her brother's neck. Peter gave her one final pleading look as the resin was pulled over his head.

As soon as the cocoon was completed, Natasha fell onto her back into a ruckus of hissing laughter. The jaws of the suit opened, revealing her face to be red with humor. The terrified reaction she received from Peter was exactly what she had wanted. Unfortunately for Natasha, her mother Julia walked into their home at that precise moment. As one could imagine, she was shocked by what awaited her at the foot of her home's staircase. On her back, and rolling in a fit of laughter, was her daughter. She was clad in nothing but her XenoSuit. On the ground beside her, was a ghastly and disgusting looking cocoon. Given the shape and dimensions of the sticky, dark yellow shape, Julia realized that it was her son's body inside it.

"Natasha Morose Xander!" she roared. Her daughter jumped to her feet in surprise. "Oh! Welcome home Mother!" Natasha said, flashing a fake grin. Julia glared at her before pointing at the breathing cocoon.  
"Get Peter out of that thing right now!" she demanded. "Yes mom." She said. Natasha extended her claws and tore open the cocoon, gathering the leftover shreds of it and throwing them in the garbage. Peter sat up with a gasp as he regained consciousness, earning a giggle from Natasha. "I don't know what part of this is funny to you Natasha! A 'prank' like this has a good chance of being traumatic to your brother!" Peter quickly stood up and calmed down their mother. "Mom it's okay. I wasn't scared in the slightest by her act." Peter quickly lied, trying to soften his mother's offensive toward Natasha.  
Due to her head being on the chopping block, Natasha had willed the mouth of the suit to close up a little bit out of nervousness. All that was visible through the suit's jaws now were her eyes. But inside the mask her lips were twisted into a smile. The "prank" had scared her brother. She could hear it in his voice. But at the same time, she realized that the prank may have been a little bit much for another member of the family. She did want to scare him. But she had gone further, and had cocooned him like a spider would a fly. But what scared Natasha deep down, was that she enjoyed it. Those menacing hisses and her fanged grins that she made as she gleefully cocooned her brother were real. She was both afraid and interested by what the suit made her into when she wore it at times. She made a strong mental note to herself that she needed to learn a little more self-control over how the suit made her act. But as her mother and Peter argued over how awful a thing Natasha had done, Natasha looked at the clock and realized that she would be late if she didn't leave now.

So The Chitinous teen sealed the front of her mask shut and bolted upstairs to her room to grab something. The girl's sudden swift movements broke up the argument and the other two family members watched her vanish into her room and come sprinting back down the stairs holding her bookbag, shouting. "Sorry guys! I'm gonna be late for the costume party. I'm sorry if gave you more of a scare than you could handle Pete." She said, giving Peter a pat on the head and her mother a slimy kiss on the cheek with her inner jaw. "I'll see you guyss tomorrow! Okay?" Natasha barreled out the front door and shot onto a rooftop, pulling her bag over her shoulder with a hissful sigh.

{}

Meanwhile, an armored figure watched Natasha as she left her home. It was the perfectly named. Charlotte Hunt. Though her name implied that she was trained to be the ultimate hunter from birth, that was not the case. Her father was one of the best killers in the world, and her mother was one of the best thieves in the world. They both worked for different criminal gangs that had deep pockets. However, they fell in love when their opposing gangs pitted them against eachother. It was mostly the fact that they were the perfect match up. Neither of them could defeat the other and because they were both trying to stay one step ahead of the other, they ended up running together. As one could expect, the gangs who owned them didn't take well to this. The two lovers ended up on the run from both gangs. About a year later, they gave life to Charlotte. Who grew up, living a mostly normal life, although her parents trained her a little so that she would be able to handle herself when they were gone. But when Charlotte was 14, her home received an unexpected knock at the door. It was the gangs whom they had long ago served. Due to the fact that her parents had gotten rusty after over a decade devoid of action, they stood no chance and were killed in front of Charlotte. While she escaped, one group of words looped through her head as she ran into the woods.

_"HUNT TO AVENGE, KILL TO AVENGE. BE THE BEST HUNTER, BE THE BEST KILLER. TAKE THEIR HEADS."_

To summarize what she went through over the next few years is impossible without a bible-sized book. But all you need to know about Charlotte, is that it ended with her standing atop a skyscraper, holding two skulls in her bloody hands that dangled by their spinal cords. In one hand was the skull of the former Hogface, and in the other was the skull of one of the Italian mob leader's. As they blew in the wind, she held them high and shouted to the heavens.

_"I AM THE PREDATOR! AND YOU ARE ALL MINE TO PREY UPON!"_

It was from this that her nickname was cemented. She would be known to all criminals as The Predator. She created her own armor, her own weapons, and her own rules. Over the years, her weapons and armor may have grown more advanced. But the rules still remain.  
Rule #1: Never, ever, kill an innocent person.  
Rule #2: Only hunt those worthy of being my prey. Or those who are scum and should be sent quickly from their disgusting, unlived lives to hell.

Rule #3: If ever hired by someone to kill someone else, there must be a payment of skulls, not money, for the job to be done. But if in need of money, gladly accept it from those who have more than enough.  
Rule #4: Be the best at killing and hunting. No matter what. And if I should ever face someone who manages to defeat me, then I shall agree to become their apprentice and learn their skills.

Those were her own rules. She would always stick to them and never change nor alter them in any way. Over the years, there were some criminals who were curious about her and asked her for a favor. But when Charlotte realized that they did not know about her demand for payment, she would simply take their skulls instead, before granting their request. Most of the time, it was criminal groups who were more than happy to pay that hired her. But she was nearly hired one of the newer Hogfaces who wanted her to kill the mayor of New York City. Charlotte simply killed all of his men, broke both of Hogface's and told him that she wouldn't hesitate to remove his skull again, before leaving him to die by the side of the street. Whether he had survived or not, she didn't care. But if she ever saw his stupid, masked face again, she would skin him and leave his body swinging above her doorstep as a decoration. But recently, she had grown fond of the new gang known as the Androids. Mostly because their leader seemed like an interesting person because he wasn't... well, a person. But this latest job seemed most interesting. First of all, Charlotte admired Xenogirl a great deal. She seemed like the most mysterious and unique of the superheroes out there. She had already been stealthily following the chitinous teen with her new cloaking armor before Ash even approached her with the offer. After being offered the job, Charlotte did her homework and created a new suit of armor from some Xenomantium that she stole from Weyland Industries, along with some of their prototype weapons. From her trailing of XenoGirl, Charlotte was surprised by the kind of person that XenoGirl was, but she would keep the hero's identity to herself. The most exciting parts of what she was about to do tonight, was that she would finally get to fight someone who seemed like a good challenge, and that she didn't know if she'd win or lose. If she won, she would get that satisfaction of being better than something more than human. But if she lost, she would get the reward of becoming XenoGirl's apprentice.

She knew that she could just snipe her right now with her plasma canon, and she'd probably be dead before she heard the blast. But that wouldn't be very sporting of The Predator. Charlotte was desperate for a good and challenging hunt. She hadn't faced a challenge this big for years. And she didn't want to waste it. She wanted to know how tough this "XenoGirl" truly was. And furthermore, how tough the Predator was in comparison. As Charlotte finished that thought, she saw XenoGirl burst out of her home and leap away carrying a bag. "Time to follow." She said, before jumping to another roof. Her special boots allowed her to jump great distances, but nowhere near as far as XenoGirl could.  
Thankfully, it was all she needed to keep up.

{}

Natasha finally arrived in the alley beside the house where the costume party was being held. It was her classmate Bishop's house and it was fairly large. The sounds of laughing, chatting, and music were heard through the windows. Natasha unshouldered her bag to change, when she heard a strange rustling noise coming from the dumpster nearby. She set her bag on the ground and crept silently over to it and lifted the door up. XenoGirl was greeted by getting a banana peel thrown in her face by what she could faintly make out to be a naked teenage girl swimming in the garbage. "Shut the door! You perverted, Alien costumed, chick!" shouted the girl inside. Natasha growled, swiping the peel from her face and tearing the door off the top. "Listen you dumpster diving bum! My name is XenoGirl! And I..." Natasha faded out as the girl stood up and transformed into a 7 foot insect girl with wings. XenoGirl gulped as she realized who it was she had pissed off.  
"Uh, s-sorry. I d-didn't s-see anything." She stuttered before slamming the door shut on Fly-Girl's head, grabbing her bag, and springing away before the Ill-tempered insect could catch her.

After finding a more quiet alley to change in, Natasha willed her Xenosuit to recede from most of her body. It now took the form of a one-piece undergarment that still kept the design of her suit. She then pulled her costume from her bag and stretched it out of its red, folded form. Natasha had been having trouble coming up with what she wanted to be for Halloween this year. But thankfully Samantha knew a woman who specialized in making custom, high quality costumes in short amounts of time. At one point, she had even contemplated going as XenoGirl. But that idea quickly died out and she thought about any famous, red headed characters that she could easily resemble. And then it hit her. 'I could go as Asuka from Evangelion!' She thought. Natasha told Samantha, who told the woman what Natasha had requested. The woman finished both of their costumes within a few weeks. Natasha asked Samantha what her costume was. But she told her that it would be a surprise. Wondering what she had meant, Natasha carefully unzipped the Asuka Plug-suit and slipped her legs in. It was tight. But having worn the XenoSuit (Which was even tighter) nightly for nearly a month now, it was nothing she could not handle. After she got her arms in, she zipped up the back. The costume was finished. She looked very much like Asuka except her red hair wasn't as long. But she had recently grown it out longer than she normally did. Donning her Halloween costume, Natasha strode out of the alley with her bag and into Bishop's house. On a rooftop across from the house, The Predator chuckled. Charlotte already had a plan to lure her prey away from civilian shields and into the open.


	2. Chapter 2

Carefully weaving her way through the dancing, and in some places drunk, party, Natasha searched for both Samantha and Bastian. Who both said they would be here. She worked her way past a brown haired girl who looked like she was dressed as a purple "Venom". Natasha finally recognized Bastian by the stairs and went up to him. "Hi Bastian." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. Bastian smiled.  
"Hello Natasha." Turning around, he gave her a kiss. "That's a nice costume. Who are you dressed up as? She looks really hot." They both laughed. "I'm dressed up as Asuka from the Anime Evangelion." She told him. "I'm definitely gonna have to check that one out sometime." He said. "Who are you dressed up as?" Natasha asked. Bastian was wearing a white lab-coat that was stained with fake blood and had on glasses with his hair combed in a way that made him look nerdy. "I'm dressed as Herbert West from Re-Animator." Said Bastian, holding up a fake needle filled with a green, glowing liquid. "Hmm, I'll have to check that one out as well." She whispered, before giving her boyfriend another kiss. As they savored the kiss, someone with a white robotic face painted over their own bolted down the stairs. Natasha saw the character and suddenly broke the kiss to punch the person in the face as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"OWWW!" shouted the person as he fell to the floor. "What was that for Natasha?! It's just Bishop!" said Bastian. Natasha froze and looked closely at the person she had just punched. Sure enough, it was her boyfriend's best friend Bishop. "Uh, sorry. I uh... thought you were an android." She stammered. "It's alright. I only dressed this way as a joke. You should've seen what your boyfriend here did to me after I did my knife trick. Bastian kicked me right here." Bishop explained, pointing to his groin. "You deserved it!" jumped Bastian.  
"I could've lost a bloody finger!" Bishop chuckled. "No you couldn't have. I never miss Bastian." Bishop stood up and rubbed his jaw where Natasha had hit her. "I'm shocked, that was quite a punch." "I'm sorry about that, I just can't stand the Androids." She apologized. Bishop stood up straight and looked at Natasha carefully.  
"So... you're the one my friend keeps talking about. Gotta say, you're quite the catch." At this comment, Natasha blushed. "Th-thanks. Oh and thank you for inviting my friend and I to your party. Speaking of which, have either of you two seen Samantha?" The two boys were about to answer her question when the answer crept up behind Natasha. "BOO!" jumped Samantha, picking Natasha up from behind with some difficulty. She succeeded in scaring the red-head, but Natasha rolled her eyes when she saw who her friend was dressed as.  
"Asuka, prepare to be cocooned to the ceiling." Samantha said in a cheesy hissing voice. She was dressed up as XenoGirl! Her costume wasn't bad either. It was a complex and impressive bodysuit with a limp latex tail and a rubber mask, which wasn't too bad, considering the horrid XenoGirl costumes that Natasha had seen in stores. "Oh no! Please don't cocoon me XenoGirl. I'll let you take my EVA for a spin! Not the cocoon, please." Natasha joked. Samantha finally put her friend down and removed her mask. "Welcome to the party Nat!" she squealed, giving her best friend a hug. Natasha heard her stomach growl, and realized how hungry she was. "Excuse me guys, I'll be right back. I need something to eat."

She paced over to the food buffet and looked for something suitable for her consumption. Then she saw it. A giant bowl of Peanut Brittle. Natasha licked her lips and reached for the bowl when she caught sight of something in the bowl. It was what looked like a laser pointer. Except there were three of them positioned in a neat triangle. The tri-laser was positioned in the bowl, but gradually moved until it was fixated on her hand. Natasha was shaking with fear that the three laser dots were used by some weapon as a means of aiming. The tri-laser left her hand and glided across the table over to a stack of napkins. It began circling the stack and Natasha realized that whoever was controlling the laser points, wanted her to grab a napkin. Cautiously, she grabbed one off the top and immediately noticed something peculiar about it. There were marks scratched into it that seemed to resemble words. Natasha unfolded it carefully and held it up to the light. It read:

I KNOW YOUR TRUE FACE XENOGIRL.  
Unless you WANT EVERYONE IN THIS PARTY TO HAVE THEIR SKIN and/or SKULLS REMOVED,  
COME OUTSIDE AND FACE ME. BE SURE TO WEAR YOUR SUIT.  
-THE PREDATOR

Natasha looked around for any sign of the person who had left this message. This so-called "Predator". But there was none. Even the tri-laser had vanished. The party-goers continued to dance and have fun, completely unaware that their lives were being threatened and were in fact in Natasha's hands. She knew that she had to go out and face this menace, but the fact that this person not only knew who she was, but had also followed her easily made Natasha shudder. Did this person tell anyone else about her identity? Who was this "Predator"? Was it someone too powerful for her to handle? Natasha looked at her friends still by the staircase, cheerful and laughing. She knew what she had to do. Natasha dashed to the back door, unzipping her bookbag.

{}

Charlotte watched from a rooftop as Natasha left the party inside and went out the back. "Well, time to give the Chitinous Teen a proper greeting." She smiled, activating her cloak. The Predator jumped over to other rooftops, making her way around the house towards the back. But when she got there, all she saw through her infra-red was an empty alleyway. "Where in the-"  
"WHO ARE YOU!" XenoGirl hissed from behind her. Charlotte cursed herself for being so naive.  
'Of course non-earth substances would have trouble showing up.' She mused to herself, switching her mask's display to night-vision mode so that she could see her.  
"Hello XenoGirl. Although I may know your human name and face, that is not what counts here. The same goes for me. I am not who my human name says I am. To you, and anyone else that I hunt, I may be known as...  
...The Predator." XenoGirl spread her claws, realizing who she was up against. Natasha had heard of The Predator. But she had never seen her or realized how powerful a person of her notoriousness could be.  
Though the Predator was cloaked, she could clearly see the outline of her body with her Xenovision. Charlotte turned around to face her opponent. She extended her wrist blades. XenoGirl's tail extended to its full length of nine feet. Staring eachother down, the two warriors tensed their muscles, ready for the drop of a pin.  
A car alarm went off nearby and taking advantage of the opportunity, Natasha pounced towards the Predator.

Charlotte saw the attack coming and simply allowed Xenogirl to pin her down. Xenogirl sprayed resin from her jaws onto the predator's mask. But unfortunately, the resin didn't harden and spread over her. It merely dripped off the side of Charlotte's mask. Unser her mask, the predator grinned.  
"Nice try girl. But I'm afraid that trick won't work on me." She snickered. With a malicious grin she stabbed her right wristblades into Xenogirl's side. Natasha shrieked in pain. She swiftly yanked the predator's arm out of her abdomen and flipping off of her. Red blood hissed as it spilled out of her wound and onto the roof. While Xenogirl clutched her side in pain, hoping the healing would kick in soon, Charlotte noticed her red blood eating through the roof like acid. "Acidic blood? How interesting. I think that suit changes your body as you wear it. I'll be happy to take it off your dead corpse when I'm done with you. I wouldn't mind filling in for you as XenoGirl." Natasha's green eyes glowed underneath her mask in anger. She knew it was time.  
"You will NEVER wear this suit! It will always be a part of me! It would likely turn you into a feral monster, bent under its will if you tried to wear and attempt to control it. It only serves me!" she roared.

The xenosuit started to change, its spines and tail grew razor sharp. Purple stripes formed on Xenogirl's body, glowing brightly. Her arms and legs became more bulky and muscular. Natasha's wound sealed up. Her jaws grew larger as well as her teeth. Her head became more serrated and ridged. Once again, XenoGirl had entered her beastial form. Natasha could now see that her opponent's eyes were filled with fear.  
"What's the matter Predator? Has the game gotten harder? Do you feel like quitting?" she laughed.  
Charlotte bit her lip in anger. Since when could XenoGirl do this? Determined, she switched on her shoulder mounted plasma canon and extended her spear.  
"I haven't even drawn my hand yet." She said. Her canon locked onto XenoGirl. "It's my turn now."  
The Predator fired her canon. XenoGirl barely managed to dodge the blast. It had hit one of her back spines and resin was now leaking out of it. That weapon was deadly. She needed to take it out. But she'd have to get closer. Dodging more of Charlotte's dangerous aim, Natasha shot her tail out like a lasso, coiling it tightly around her legs. She then swung the Predator through a pipe on the roof and slammed her into the ground. The force of the impact made Charlotte's back armor crack and she coughed up a little blood.

Xenogirl retracted her tail and leapt onto the Predator. The girl wasn't moving. Natasha assumed she was unconscious. Now that her cloak was down, she could see the Predator's body better. This woman wore a complex suit of armor with a few gaps that were covered by netting. Her belt seemed to be loaded with tools and weapons. Xenogirl was most interested in the woman's mask. It was a both strange and intimidating design of a being with eyes. Curious, Natasha grabbed the mask with her claw and carefully lifted it off Charlotte's face. To her surprise, Charlotte's eyes flipped open, and with a smile, she took her spear and impaled XenoGirl. While the chitinous teen hissed in pain, The Predator stood up and dug the spear in deeper.  
"I think that's game over for you XenoGirl." Said Charlotte. XenoGirl simply grinned and started chuckling.  
"Quite the opposite actually. I've got a purse full of quarters." She chuckled. Natasha shredded her shoulder canon and kicked the Predator over the side. Charlotte managed to grab a flagpole on her way down, and XenoGirl clutched her belly where she'd been stabbed. It would take a lot to heal this wound. She leapt off the roof and dashed into a convenience store that was closed, smashing through the door.

{}

Natasha couldn't talk. She had grabbed a bag of Reese's pieces off the shelf and had stuffed several clawfuls of them into the suit's mouth and was rapidly chewing. Being in the middle of such a tense battle, she needed her suit to hurry up and absorb the peanut based foods she was consuming and convert it into resin and heal her body. The suit had returned to its regular form to conserve energy and help heal her. Swallowing the candy, Natasha looked over her shoulder to see that the broken spine was reforming and filling with resin.  
'Finally' she thought. Her suit had healed itself up completely when she heard the sounds of heavy boots stepping through the store. "Very clever of you Xenogirl. You took out my best weapons. That canon's history. And my favorite spear has been broken into pieces by your damned acidic blood. Perhaps I didn't play my cards right. Come on out and we'll finish this game." Said Charlotte.

Xenogirl thought for a moment, and she then came up with an idea.  
Using her Xenovision, Natasha could tell exactly where The Predator was. She was crouched atop a shelf and was leaping from one to the other, in search of XenoGirl. It wouldn't be long now before she found her. Maybe she could weave the resin across her body manually. Similar to how she stretched it like a sheet over Peter earlier that day. Natasha grinned, knowing that The Predator was just prey in her web that would be cocooned. Looking over her shoulder, she saw The Predator was now only one shelf away. Natasha braced herself, claws and tail poised to work fast. Charlotte jumped onto the next shelf and looked down into it. Before she got a good look though, XenoGirl's tail yanked her foot out from under her. Losing her balance, The Predator toppled into the aisle below.  
"Damn it!" she shouted. Natasha looped her tail around Charlotte's waist, holding her arms to her sides. Once again, she tore off The Predator's mask. She then sprayed resin across her head.  
"NO!" she screamed. XenoGirl grinned, as the resin spread over her face, muffling her cries of protest. The resin halted at her neckline where her armor began. But that wouldn't stop Natasha this time. She grabbed the edge and dragged it down The Predator's body, swiftly and carefully, making sure the resin had hardened before touching her armor. She then began spinning the woman, wrapping her tight from every angle she could. AS she got closer to being done, Charlotte attempted to escape.  
'I WILL NOT LOSE!' she screamed in her head. But all she could do was extend her wristblades. She couldn't move her arms an inch. The cocoon was complete now. XenoGirl picked up the finished cocoon and stuck it to a nearby wall upside down with some resin. With a simple mental command, Natasha willed the resin to recede from Charlotte's face, who was nearly unconscious.  
"All right, I know how thingss work with you Predator. sSomeone hiress you to kill ssomeone elsse. I demand to know, who hired you to kill me." She hissed. Charlotte looked at her victorious opponent.  
"I'd think you would know who sent me. It's those damned Android boys. You've been a real pain in the ass for them and they would be quite pleased if I were to bring them your skull. And they pay quite handsomely for it." She grinned. XenoGirl sighed. "Well you can go tell them that they ain't getting it. I rather like my head where it belongs. And I will continue to stop their criminal activities in any way I can." Natasha proclaimed, releasing her from the cocoon.

"I'd actually rather not. Now that I've had my first failed assignment, I doubt any gang will be accepting of me anymore. And I realize that there are others who can best me now that I've met and fought you. My father always taught me to be the best. And if someone managed to best me, I should become their apprentice. You are now my master XenoGirl." Said Charlotte, bowing before the Chitinous teen.  
Natasha froze, she didn't know how to react to this. The girl who had just been trying to kill her, and had stabbed her twice, now wanted to be her apprentice since she was beaten. She paused. Then she cautiously allowed the jaws of her mask to unhinge, revealing her human identity.  
"I'm flattered by your hopes to be my apprentice, or even my partner. But unfortunately... I don't trust you. You just tried to kill me, and you could be doing this as a way to stealthily assassinate me later. I'm afraid it will take a lot before I even begin to trust you." She told the professional killer.

This seemed to leave Charlotte disappointed. Her eyes looked a little watery as she seemed to search her head for the proper response. "Xeno- no, Natasha. The fact that I give my absolute best in any fight, should tell you that since I lost this one, I clearly lack the skills to defeat you. Even if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't be able to." She said sincerely. Natasha raised an eyebrow.  
"That didn't seem like your best to me. There was something held back in your fighting that told me you were hardly trying." Charlotte looked at the floor. "Maybe, in the back of my mind, I really wanted to be your apprentice. Maybe I admire you and feel it would be an honor to be by your side. Maybe beheading you would crush the hopes of many citizens of this city, including my own. Natasha watched the girl sulk on her knees. She then decided to do what was right. Natasha crouched in front of the sad Predator and wiped away her tears. "Alright. I'll do it" She lifted the Predator's mask in front of her face. "But I don't want you to follow me around, calling me master. I'm not your master." She said, pushing the mask onto Charlotte's face.  
"But we are allies." The mask clicked into place. "And we shall come to eachother's aid if we are able." Closing her mask up, XenoGirl stood up. "Rise, my fellow hunter."  
Grinning happily, Charlotte stood up. "Thank you XenoGirl."

"Anytime."

The End

Natasha tossed and turned atop her sheets in her Xenosuit. She had been having nightmares for a few weeks now. She was standing atop the Empire State Building, looking down at the streets that were crowded with people who just stood there with smiles on their faces. Almost as if they were expecting something. Natasha looked to the ocean. And she saw it. A tidal wave of blackness. Of resin. Natasha's eyes were full of fear as the waves smashed through the streets, consuming the citizens below. When the tide had gone down, and the waves had depleted, the world below was very different. The Buildings were covered in resin and the citizens were another story. All the women were now Xenomorphs, grinning at the shredded and mutilated bodies of their friends, families, and other citizens. In unison, they all looked up at Natasha. "No!" she roared. They all rushed up the building walls, eager to snatch her. Natasha ran to the stairway down, only to find it blocked off with resin. There was no escape for her. "Natasssha."  
Natasha jumped at that all too familiar, hissy voice. She looked up and saw the Queen towering over her like a mighty god. The Xenomorphs had made it to the roof and were surrounding her.  
"Join ussssssss." Hissed the Queen. The Xenomorphs had formed a circle around Natasha. They all sprayed resin upon her simultaneously. Natasha screamed as she felt her mind being invaded by the Queen's. The resin smothered her face and she stood up, now a regular Xenomorph. Undistinguishable from the hundreds of others around her. The creature that had been Natasha Xander let out a screech.

"NO!" Natasha woke up in her bed. Feeling sick to her stomach, she undressed from the Xenosuit and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the sink on, cupping her hands under the faucet to catch the water. She brought the handful of water to her mouth and poured it down her throat. She did this several times until she was no longer thirsty. Remembering what Charlotte had said, Natasha looked into the mirror and opened her mouth to inspect her teeth. To her shock, her canines had grown significantly longer. She looked like a freaking Vampire. She poked one and suddenly cut her finger on it. "Ow!" a drop of her red blood landed on the sink. Some smoke rose from the area where it had landed but after a few moments, the hissing stopped and the acidic blood hadn't eaten that far. Natasha looked into the mirror. She realized how much she had changed in just a month. But if you asked her at any given time, she couldn't tell you whether she was Natasha Xander, or XenoGirl.

"Who are you?"


End file.
